


SPN Challenge:- Birthday Boy

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- party.Dean wants to throw a party for Sam's thirty-sixth birthday, but the day ends up completely different to what he'd been planning.





	SPN Challenge:- Birthday Boy

Logic dictates that a tall, wide-shouldered, expert hunter who'd be thirty-six on his next birthday could in no way be considered a child, yet Sam Winchester's doting big brother still saw him as such.

Not always, of course, and not to Sam's face, but in Dean's heart of hearts, his little brother was still Sammy, the kid with the long, floppy bangs who always seemed to have his head buried in a book and whom it was Dean's sworn duty and pride to protect.

So that's why, when the notion came to him to throw a party for his sibling, Dean was in two minds whether to give it any attention or quash it completely.

There were various aspects to be perused, however. One, Sam had never been partial to any kind of celebration where he was at the centre of attention. Two, who could he invite? People they knew had the unfortunate habit of ending up dead when one least expected it, which would definitely fuck up any happy vibes. Three, where could he hold it? The Bunker wasn't exactly the most cheerful place for a birthday party and four, Dean selfishly didn't want to share his sibling's birthday with anyone other than himself!

:

On the twenty-third of May, the Winchester brothers were sitting by the lakeside, the Impala at their back, their ancient green cooler on the grass, filled with bottles of beer, next to which two pizza boxes lay empty.

Dean held out a small package wrapped in newspaper, his smile wide and infectious. 'Happy birthday, Sammy.'

Sam quirked his lips before reaching out to take it. 'Thanks, Dean. You didn't have to.'

'Yes, I did. There was never cash when we were growing up to get you anything decent, but now….it's not a problem. Go on, open it.'

Long, elegant fingers unwrapped the paper to expose two tickets to the premiere showing of an acclaimed French film on the life of some obscure historical character which Dean didn't give a damn about, but which Sam had been enthusiastically droning over.

'You'd come with me to see this?' Sam grinned, arching an eyebrow.

'I'd come with you to Hell,' Dean replied, 'though a flouncy French film might just be worse!'


End file.
